My Turn
by NamelessSaint
Summary: The princess Mirana wonders why a young girl named Alice is going to be her Champion, and what it all means.


**_For Elsa…_**

Mirana laughed as she continued to pluck out the red roses from her garden. The red ones had never been her favorite, and were the ones preferred by her older sister, who was keenly attracted to the color red because of her bright, tightly coifed hair.

"Oh, these will never do, will they?"

Tarrant sighed and tossed his hat at her. "You can put them in here, Mirana. I'll take them home to mother."

Mirana grabbed the hat and grinned sheepishly at the young man. "Is your dad still making you wear this hat?"

Tarrant's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Because your dad wears one exactly like this, silly." But the princess didn't put the red roses in the hat and wore it instead. "What do you think?"

"Girls don't wear hats like that!" Tarrant took a few steps closer to the young princess. "Give me back my hat."

"Only if you catch me." With those words she dashed off into the direction of the forest, laughing as she did. She knew her young suitor hated the deep woods, and she would surely make him suffer today even if only to help him with his shyness.

Tarrant huffed as he followed, for he was not in the best of shape, having to spend most of his time as an apprentice to his father's milliner business, with little time to run and play like all of Marmoreal's youths. "Come back, Mirana! Please!"

Mirana turned her head to briefly glance at the boy, but it was not a good decision, as her foot caught in an exposed root, and she tripped and fell onto the soft, mossy forest floor. The hat went flying, as did the red roses that she had clung onto.

Tarrant tried to stop to help the princess, but he stopped too late and tripped over the young woman and landed on his back. He groaned, and then looked over to the princess, who was staring at him, a wide grin on her face. "Make fun of me and you'll end up in the river, princess!"

Mirana scooted closer to the young man. She layed down on her back beside him and grasped his hand. "I'm sorry if you're hurt."

The milliner's son reached up to wipe leaves off his waistcoat and then his red hair. "Naw, I'm not really hurt. But…"

Mirana turned her head and watched as a blush slowly appeared on Tarrant's face. "Oh?"

"Well, maybe my throat hurts from screaming after you."

The princess turned over onto her side and let her fingers slowly run through his luxurious hair. "And?"

Tarrant tried to appear stern, but was failing miserably. "And my lips are a little dry because my throat hurts."

Mirana leaned over the young man and gently kissed him, and then let herself fall onto his chest as Tarrant responded to the kiss. She rose up to look him in the eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Well?"

Tarrant smiled at his princess and reached up to cup her face. "Are you going to marry me one day, Mirana? You know, when you and I are older?"

The princess fell back onto her back and chuckled. But if Tarrant had seen her face at that exact moment he may have been disappointed. Mirana frowned and tried to reason with the conflicting emotions within her. She loved the hatter's son deeply, more than any of her other peers. But when she kissed him, which seemed like the thing to do, there was something missing. An emotion, maybe, or of something of which she could not yet name. It bothered her tremendously because she was expected to choose a suitor on her next birthday when she would turn sixteen. It just wasn't proper for a princess to the realm to be without a consort. Iracebeth was bonded to the young Lord Stayne two years prior, and the pressure put on her was doubled after that.

Tarrant sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the disappointment from the younger woman every time they kissed and wondered what he was doing wrong. Maybe he wasn't assertive enough, maybe he ought to just grab hold of her and put his whole desire into the kiss. But he also did not want to scare here, because she was, at times, so fragile.

"Do I disappoint you, Mirana?"

The princess sat up quickly. "No, no!" She grabbed the young man and hauled him up to wrap her arms around him. "You do not disappoint me at all. You are my truest friend, Tarrant, please don't doubt that."

"I won't, I promise." Tarrant closed his eyes again and then wound his arms around Mirana's waist. "I love you, you know."

The princess fought back her tears. "I know."

* * *

The Queen stopped at the door to her daughter's room and hesitated before knocking. "Racey, are you in there?"

Iracebeth stopped fanning herself and turned around abruptly, clearly aggravated. "Come in!"

The Queen entered her oldest' bedroom and then paused at the look on her face. "You were seen in the throne room again—today."

Racey turned to face the large clearstory window. "And what of it, mother? Why am I not allowed in there?"

"You know perfectly well that no one can go into there without the presence of the king, your father."

"I don't think that is the real reason."

"Oh?"

"You don't want me to see the Oraculum."

The Queen lowered her head, and understood her daughter's dilemma immediately. "Dear, you know why we don't let you. There are matters in the Oraculum that only adults can understand, images that the young may not understand."

Iracebeth whirled to face her mother. "You don't think I'm old enough? I'll turn 19 on my next birthday, mother!"

They stood at an impasse of sorts. Finally the Queen reached over to touch Racey's shoulder. "Well, we can consider it, I promise. You are a young lady, after all, aren't you, my dear?"

Iracebeth beamed. "Yes, thank you for noticing."

"Let's go, dear, you know how your father hates it when someone is late for dinner. Besides, I think we have a guest this evening."

* * *

The large banquet hall in Marmoreal was much too big for the current royal family, as there was only the four of them, plus the occasional guest or two. Said royal family now sat at one end of the massive rectangular table with the milliner's family as guests for the evening. All turned their heads when the large wooden doors to the room creaked open. A herald stood there, holding the hand of a young girl.

The King put his fork down and frowned. "Yes, what is it?"

The herald indicated for the girl to step forward. "The 'visitor' from the above lands, your Majesty."

The King stood abruptly. "Now this is splendid. Come forward, girl, and tell us your name?"

Princess Mirana watched as the girl strode forward with confidence, her sparkling brown eyes full of life and inquisitiveness. "Alice Kingsleigh, your…your…" She giggled, not quite getting the honorific right.

The Queen stood and lightly grasped her husband's hand, she whispered. "Is she the one?"

He whispered. "Yes, indeed, she is our Champion…I mean, she is Mirana's…"

Mirana heard her name whispered by her father, and turned to him, puzzled. "Did you just call for me, father?"

The King held up his hands and laughed in the hopes of dissuading his youngest. "Oh, my dear, Mirana, you always think everyone is talking about you."

Young Alice Kingsleigh laughed at that, and turned to the princess. "Hello, Mirana—I'm Alice."

The princess looked down at the small young girl in front of her. "Alice…" The name rolled off her tongue with a little difficulty, as those brown eyes seemed to draw her into their warmth.

Tarrant Hightopp looked at the girl and felt like he had met her before, like as in a dream, when the mind floats upon things too beautiful for mere words. "Alice…from the world above?" His eyes went wide and he turned to his mother. "An Abovelander! I've never seen one before!"

Alice scooted closer to Mirana when the young man practically fell out of his chair and made his way closer to her. He reached her and grinned broadly before turning to Iracebeth. "You lied, Racey, not all Abovelanders look like trolls."

The elder princess threw her napkin on the table. "I never said that!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"Enough!" All eyes turned to the king. He walked to the middle of the large table and grabbed a chair, then he indicated for the young Alice to take a seat next to him at the table.

* * *

The warmth of the fireplace was welcoming, as this was the coldest night yet of the winter season. As was her custom, princess Mirana took to her sitting room after dinner and began to read a book, but could not quite put her full attention into it. For she was reasoning in her head. People always thought that it was Iracebeth who was the smarter of the two, and princess Mirana just smiled when people told her that. She knew differently. She remembered everything—every nuance, every gesture—and tucked them all away for dissemination later, when she would reason everything out.. Her mind told her that there was more to this chance meeting with the Abovelander earlier in the evening, and her mind tried to reason what for.

"Hello."

Mirana jumped from her seat and her book went flying into the fireplace. "Oh, no."

Young Alice giggled and shyly walked into the welcoming room. She stood in front of the princess and tried to remember all that the rabbit had told her. "I like rabbits. My mother hates rabbits."

The princess sat back down again and motioned for the young one to come closer. "Oh? Why is that?"

"When a rabbit is in the garden she lets out the dogs."

Mirana chuckled as a mental image of McTwisp being chased by dogs came to mind. "That's not fair to the rabbit, is it?"

Alice took a seat on the floor next to the princess's chair and nodded. She looked up at the beautiful princess. "What is a 'champion'?"

Mirana stared affectionately at the girl. "A 'champion'? Well a champion is someone who fights for someone else in a battle. Or a champion could be someone who argues on the behalf of someone else."

Alice nodded again, barely understanding the concept. "Okay." She considered for a few more moments before standing and then bowing to the princess. "Then I am your Champion."

Mirana's eyes went wide. "My Champion? Who told you that?"

"The King." Alice took Mirana's hand in much the same way she would take her mother's hand, only this time it felt different—and it meant so much more, yet she could not find the words. She looked at the older girl and wondered many things in her heart.

The connection was deep and profound, and Mirana held the stare of girl as she held her hand, wondering what it all meant, and why. Why did she need a Champion? And why, of all people, was this young Abovelander the one to be it. And then she blushed as she realized that _her_ champion was female. She had read many books on chivalry and knew what the function of a champion entailed—and especially, the relationship between champions and queens. She blushed again and knew that Alice felt it.

Alice frowned when the princess let go of her hand. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mirana drew the girl to her and hugged her. "No, you did nothing wrong, I promise."

They talked for many hours with Alice telling Mirana all about her life above, and then meeting the white rabbit and learning all about Underland—which she couldn't pronounce and said 'wonderland' instead. Mirana told Alice all about her life as a princess and what she did as a princess until it was late in the evening and Alice began to yawn because she was tired and was time for her to return to the world above.

They said their good-byes and then Alice turned to go. She stopped when she was at the door and then abruptly turned around and ran to Mirana, who scooped her up into her arms and held her tightly, not wanting the moment to end, or to have to say goodbye to this precious child. But they had to part, so she set Alice on the floor and waved her goodbye, and Alice returned the gesture, even though her little heart told her that she wanted to stay.

* * *

**_One year exactly after Frabjous Day…_**

The Queen retired to her private sitting room after the banquet. She leaned against the doorframe and took off her crown, tossing it onto a nearby table. When it clanged to the floor she made no move to pick it up. After sighing she felt a little body scurry up her arm to her shoulder.

"What is it, your Majesty? You barely said a word the whole evening."

Mirana nodded. "I know. I guess I just wasn't in the mood for celebrating, must be getting sick again."

The little mouse knew differently. "You don't have to pretend for me, my Queen. It is Alice, isn't it?"

"It always is." Mirana stood, horrified, that she let out her deepest secret. She shoved off the doorframe and reached down to pick up her crown. She groaned as she put it back on, as the responsibilities that came with it were too much at times, or so it seemed.

Mirana tried to smile. "I am alright, Mally. No need to worry over me."

Both jumped as the door to the parlor slammed open and an out-of-breath Alice suddenly appeared in it. "I made it! I didn't think I would but I did!" Without preamble she ran to her Queen and scooped her up into her arms, burying her face in the older woman's chest.

Mirana gasped as her head fell forward and her crown clanged, once again, on the stone floor. The sensation of Alice's breath on her breasts shot straight down to her center, and she felt a desire within unlike anything she had ever felt before. Now it all made sense, and she knew why kissing Tarrant all those years ago had failed to stir her like this. She was barely aware of Mally crashing to the floor with her crown, and then scampering away through the open doorway.

"My turn." Alice held on tightly, her cheeks flushed as she realized where they were. When a small moan escaped her lips she opened her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Mirana's eyes closed. "Alice…"

* * *

Mirana pulled the blankets over her and turned to watch her bedmate. Alice was soundly asleep, having proved her worth as champion many times that night, and bringing her Queen with her, both drowning in a sea of pleasure and love.

She smiled sweetly at the sleeping woman and ran her fingers through Alice's blonde hair. "How did I get so lucky."

"How indeed. Now really, Mirana, the whole castle heard you earlier in the evening and I believe you have caused quite the scandal."

Mirana whirled to the cat, who was laying on the rug next to the fireplace, warming his cold fur. "How long have you been there?"

Chessur yawned. "Long enough."

"Get out!"

Chessur stretched. "If you insist." He went with a flash.

A groggy Alice turned her head towards her beloved. "You want me to leave?"

Mirana pulled Alice to her. "Not you, my love—I was talking to that pest of a cat."

"Oh." Alice rested her head on her Queen's shoulder and fell back into peaceful sleep, snoring a bit as she did so.

And Mirana wondered again, and would continue to wonder for the rest of her life, how lucky and blessed she was to have a Champion and lover as sweet and beautiful as Alice. They spent the rest of their lives together, and with the help of Mirana's magic, raised a child that was of both of them.

**_Based on the wonderful art called "My Turn" by the adorable artist, Elsaaaa on deviantArt…_**


End file.
